


Snow in July

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Snow suddenly falling in July is the type of thing that only happens in Gotham, but it's not their problem.





	Snow in July

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Neve em Julho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456818) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 16 - snowflakes.

Barbara shivered, rubbing her hands against her arms, trying to regain some warmth. She didn't have enough layers to be outside on this weather, but this was something that she had to see. Snowflakes on the 4th of July, only in Gotham could this sort of thing happen. She didn't even want to know what was happening, her life was already complicated enough when she had only her own crimes to worry about.

"You're gonna catch a cold," Tabitha said, hugging her from behind and wrapping them both on a blanket. Still not enough for the weather, but better than the sleeveless tight dress that Barbara was wearing.

"I just wanted to see why it was so cold all of the sudden," Barbara said, almost defensive. It was just a bit chilly when she went to the balcony, but now there was an inch of snow on the streets below.

"Why even care? We don't have anywhere to be today, and in a few hours it will probably be back to normal," Tabitha said, snuggling against her neck.

Barbara closed her eyes and leaned against Tabitha's touch. "What do you propose we do until then?"

"Come inside, I bet I can find a way to keep you warm."


End file.
